


卡缪快逃

by Laotie666



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: All Bottom!Camus, Alpha!SilkQueen, Amputee, F/M, Gangbang, Kinktober Challenge, M/M, Multi, Omega!Camus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Sounding, This fic is in Chinese, stuck in wall
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laotie666/pseuds/Laotie666
Summary: kinktober challenge 希望能坚持下去，非常的变态，每天的会分章然后会在前面标注预警全部都是和卡缪相关而且卡缪全部都是受，太惨了，卡缪快逃
Relationships: Camus (Uta no Prince-sama)/Original Male Character(s), Camus/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Camus/Nanami Haruka (Uta no Prince-sama), Camus/Silk Queen
Kudos: 9





	1. 自慰  Alpha 女王 x Omega 卡缪

**Author's Note:**

> 第一天 自慰
> 
> Alpha 女王 x Omega 卡缪

卡缪趴在桌子上，吐了口气。

“今天的工作报告，开始吧。”

桌子上的香水瓶闪着微弱的光芒，远在祖国的女王陛下也一定坐在桌边，那熟悉的锐利眼神也仿佛穿透了过来，卡缪的手指抠紧了手臂，却无法阻止热浪随着女王陛下的声音再一次涌起。

“今天——”

今天，他发情了。不知道是否是抑制剂失了效，无法抵抗的情绪一涌而上，在潮热中，他仿佛又深陷在那丝绸的寝房，女王陛下的手臂环绕着他，在那一刻，他是温暖的，可是他睁开眼时，只有冰冷的瓷砖贴着他被虚汗浸湿的身体。

他把他的渴求怪罪在身体上。

“卡缪？”

卡缪。女王对他说。这是她给予他的名字。只属于他的，因为被需要才获得的名字。她叫着这个名字，把他拉进了床幔之中，记忆中女王陛下嘴唇的触感让他的身后更加潮湿，身体背叛了意愿，他用手指抵在了入口，忍住了呻吟。

他不应该这么做。这是被明令禁止的。被发现会被处死。你觉得我没有阻止他们的权力吗？女王陛下这么对他笑着说。那时候他还什么都不懂，看着那硬挺起来的东西一点点进入自己的身体，疼痛和眼泪马上就被遗忘，被拥抱的愉悦占据了上风。肌肤触碰这肌肤，可是却还能如此的愉悦，女王陛下总是教给他很多，他永远也不想放手。可是在结束的那一刻，他陷在柔软温暖的棉花被里，像一块路边的石子。

腺体在肿胀疼痛。

“……卡缪，怎么没有回应？”

他是女王陛下的东西，被给予了名字，一生都为了女王陛下而活，他应该是女王陛下的所有物，但是他的腺体饱满又完好无损，女王陛下好奇地摸了摸那东西，那轻微的触感让他全身期盼，可是他不是任何人的任何东西。

“……十分的抱歉、占用了您的时间……今天有点不舒服。”

“啊……你啊……”

在女王陛下略微无奈的语气中，卡缪闭着眼睛，用指甲狠狠地抠进了自己的腺体。


	2. 四肢截断（雷）（抹布缪）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四肢截断的梗，没有具体描写，会很雷
> 
> np的抹布缪，虽然比较意识流吧（？）但是在看之前还是自行避雷比较好
> 
> 只是个人的性癖

他从门口小心地探过去，在略为拥挤的房间里，那个像洋娃娃一般的人还坐在窗口，奢华的毛绒毯搭在膝盖上，在毛毯的间隙里，金属的光泽在闪耀。

卡缪，是那个人的名字。被女王赋予了名字的高贵的伯爵，在离开祖国一段时间之后又再次在这里安顿下来了，在这个小国里算是名声大噪。他也有幸见过卡缪几面，那人对他伸出了戴着白手套的手，手臂随着他的动作发出了机械的咯哒声。

卡缪从来都不忌讳谈论他的身体。双臂是由于惩罚被砍了下去，而双腿则是为了表示自己不再离去，在自己的意愿下放弃了，取而代之的则是精密镂空的机械四肢，由魔法和科技编织而成。

“是凝聚我国科研人员创造和技术的产物。”他的声音里的自豪无可置疑，把袖口扯开，露出转动的白银齿轮展示给他。

现在，那个毛绒毯也被掀了起开，露出了下面像艺术品一样的双腿，齿轮在安静地转动着，被人抬起握住了，然后轻轻一扭，卸下。

他屏住了呼吸。他知道，伯爵大人虽然看起来道傲岸然，可是他在晚上，却完全是另外一副模样。

在一旁，卡缪的双手也被卸到了一边，他就像一个洋娃娃一样被抱了起来，金色的头发遮掩了脸庞，只能任别人去抚开发丝。有一双手探到了他的后面，轻轻转动着插在他身后的一枚肛塞。卡缪发出了轻微的呻吟声。

“今天一天辛苦了。”

那个肛塞被缓缓抽出，粉嫩的入口微微张开着，随即又被身后另外一人狠狠插入。那人双手紧握着卡缪的腰，把他像是布偶似的提了起来，握着他上下抽动着，另外一边，看不清是谁的阴茎碰了碰卡缪的嘴唇，在督促着他把自己吞进去。

失去了话语权的卡缪彻底变成了一个性玩具，无法移动自己的身体，只能调整呼吸，努力接纳更多。在门的外面，他看着卡缪的身体因为快感颤抖着，徒劳地扭动着自己的身体，可是仅仅是一双手就能牢牢按住他的动作。

他的身体被迫了起来，向所有人展示着他苗条的肌肉和胸前两个早被调教得红润挺立的肉粒，那两点现在也被别人揉搓着，可是卡缪却无法反抗，只能任由别人玩弄自己的身体。

“真乖。”

在人群中，他认出是公爵大人的人轻轻抚摸着卡缪的头，阴茎在卡缪的脸上留下白色的痕迹，卡缪皱着眉别过头，突然抓到了躲在角落里的他的视线。

他吓得退了一步，可是立刻，就有更多人涌了上来，占用了伯爵大人可能用来告状的嘴。他稍微安心了下来，毕竟他现在有更重要的事要做，比如照顾一下自己裤裆里早已立起的硬挺。


	3. sounding 兰卡缪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概不雷
> 
> 有棒棒糖的出现

“不给糖就捣蛋！”

卡缪站在他的门口，扬起他的大斗篷，用歌剧一般的嗓音严肃地说出这句小孩子才会说的话。

兰丸觉得他的头开始疼了。

过了几分钟，他终于把那个祖宗请到了自己的家里面，那人还因为他要糖的计划被打断了而发着牢骚，尽管他身后已经拖着一麻袋糖果了。

“这些便利店买的廉价糖果可真适合像你这样的贫民啊。”

正在洗劫他的糖果库的卡缪没有丝毫自觉地评论着，桌子上已经有五张糖纸了。

“喂，现在已经晚上11点了，小孩子们早都回去了。”

“哈！”卡缪用看白痴的眼神看着他，理所当然地说：“可我不是小孩子。”

“当然了。”兰丸用当然不是的语气说。

但这不影响卡缪又在他家大吃大吃了半个小时，等到他家的糖果耗尽了，卡缪就像猎犬一样靠近了自己。

“吼？这么简单就没有糖果了吗？”他的眼神里似乎隐藏着不一样的意图，卡缪逐渐逼近，直到他的呼吸撩到了他的脸上。

“不给糖可是要被捣蛋的。”卡缪几乎是耳语道。

兰丸突然懂了。卡缪为什么半夜特意跑到他的家里，还有为什么他刚才看上去有些魂不守舍，卡缪永远不能像正常人一样提前跟他说我今天想做了，但是这就是卡缪，他的恋人。可是兰丸在今天不想轻易饶过他。

“是吗？是怎么样被捣蛋呢？伯爵大人？”

兰丸用膝盖碰了碰卡缪的下面，他能感受到卡缪逐渐硬了起来，可是他却装作一副毫不在意的样子，尽管他的耳尖开始泛红。

还没等卡缪回答，兰丸就抢先一步握住了他的下体，在他的揉搓下那东西马上就挺立了起来，让卡缪原本要说的话变成了模糊的一声呻吟。

“等、不应该……是这样的！”

兰丸很确信卡缪来之前是有一个很完整的计划的，他不知道卡缪心里打什么算盘，可是他总是很乐意搅乱它。

“在床上等我吧。”

他这么一说，就转身去拿润滑剂和其它什么东西。等他回来的时候，卡缪真的躺在了床上，上身只剩下一件衬衫，白皙的皮肤和他的床单绕在了一起。看到这副情景兰丸不禁心漏跳了一拍，他太习惯于卡缪对他的爱答不理，到现在，看到卡缪就在他的床上，他才感受到他们真正在一起的实感。

“怎么了？看得入迷了？”

卡缪显然对兰丸站在床边呆然的态度很满意。

“哦？我只是在感叹你竟然这么饥渴。”

兰丸也不甘示弱。

他们之间的争执永无止境，但是现在这只是变成了一个仪式。兰丸爬上了床，在做好准备后，缓缓地进入了卡缪。

身下的人发出了一丝叹息，兰丸轻轻抚摸着他的脖子，安抚他。卡缪一直习惯于把自己藏在重重的包裹下，像这样能稍微放下防备，露出稍微脆弱的一面，兰丸想一直保存这一刻。他沿着卡缪的脊椎向上亲吻着，在发梢处落下一个湿漉漉的吻。卡缪在他的怀里微微颤抖，耳尖越发红润。

但是，兰丸之前决定了，他今天不打算轻易放过这个把他家库存都吃光了的人。

一个坚硬的东西碰到了卡缪的阴茎，没等卡缪反应过来，那细细的东西就找到了他的马眼，强硬地往里面挤进去。

“等等！啊……那是什么！”

“你不是想要糖果吗？是你喜爱的棒棒糖哦。”

兰丸把棒棒糖细长的一端向他的体内挤进去，那本不应该是入口，虽然没有疼痛，但是异样的感觉瞬间爬满了卡缪的全身。他急忙伸手拦住兰丸，可是他手的动作却让糖果更加深入了，刺得他浑身一抖。

“快停……停下来……进、不去的…………”

卡缪虽然试图跟兰丸讲道理，但他的语气黏在了一起，听上去像是哀求。

“我保证，会很舒服的。”

兰丸俯下身，亲吻着他的耳垂，在这温柔中，另外一只手却又强硬地把那东西往里塞进去。卡缪浑身颤抖着，终于，终于，糖块碰到了他的龟头，那东西就这么被卡在了他身体里面，让他想要释放也释放不出去，却又被迫高高挺立着。

“不给糖的人可是要被捣蛋的。”

兰丸学着他的语气在他耳边轻声说着，卡缪不禁怒视了他一眼。等到这结束了，自己一定要把这笔帐算回来。可还没等他去想什么复仇计划，兰丸又轻轻地把那棒棒糖往外拔去，类似射精一般的感觉突然涌了上来，仿佛快感要随着那东西的离去而马上到来。这就是黑崎说的“会很舒服”吗？可还没等他享受，兰丸又它狠狠地推了进去，堵住了马上要溢出来的绝顶。

卡缪只赶上把呻吟咽到喉咙里。在这时，兰丸又重新抽插起来，无情地碾压着让他兴奋的一点，让卡缪全身发麻，想要射精的感觉再次涌了上来，可是他的前端却被那个棒棒糖堵着，甚至前液都只能沿着边无助地淌出几滴。

“唔……把它……拿出来……”

卡缪要求着，可是兰丸只是坏心眼地把它轻轻拔起，又塞了回去，卡缪的大腿开始痉挛，他已经经历绝顶前潮很多次，可每次都被无情地打断，现在只是模糊地追求着释放，似乎全身的神经都在渴求着那甜蜜的一刻。

“…………兰丸。”

他略带哭腔地再次哀求着，在耳边轻轻地呼出了兰丸的名字。兰丸的动作一顿，喜悦和满足填满了他的心，总于把整个糖抽了出来，在高潮前模糊的意识中，他们两人达到了顶端，等清醒过来时，他们只是在床上缠在了一起，浑身布满了汗水和体液。

“我恨你。”

卡缪突然扭头对他说，但兰丸不是很在意，毕竟谁会去信一个说完之后主动拥抱自己的人的气话呢？


	4. exhibition 电车play 抹布缪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 电车play 没有插入
> 
> 是流水账

卡缪把头依在电车的玻璃上，努力试图忽略身后的触感。

有什么东西抵着他的腰间，大概是公文包。在这个人员拥挤的时间段，这种事发生也情有可原，卡缪选择压低帽檐，暂时不出声。

但是原本只是抵着他后面的东西，突然伸进了他的衣服里。 是手指吗？他究竟在做什么？卡缪紧缩着眉头，克制住自己想要回头望的冲动。

他本来就是公众人物，如果在这里引发骚乱就糟糕了，可是那个手指却沿着他的裤线探了下去，指甲刮着他的臀线。

卡缪咬着牙，凭感觉往身后踩了过去，身边传来了几个人的惊呼声，他低着头，努力无视着四周传来的视线。 无妨，至少身后的人停止了动作，虽然那人的手还很碍事地抵着他的臀部。

过了一会儿，电车停了下来，人流挤来挤去，来自身后的触觉也消失了。那人应该是下了车。在卡缪重新放松下来的时候，他却突然被人群挤向前去，身后的人贴了上来，把腿挤进了卡缪的双腿间。

这个人到底想做什么，竟敢这样当众侮辱我。 卡缪很想立刻暴揍这个人一顿，可是他不能当众引起骚动，只能试图移动自己的身体躲过去。但是这只导致了他像是在那人的腿上摩擦自己的身体一般，身边的人看到了他的动作，好奇地注视着他，他只能轻咳一声，把自己的脸藏到了衣领里，装作没事的样子。

身后的人似乎受到了鼓舞，他的手绕到了卡缪的前面，明目张胆地抓住了他的前端，虽然这动作被卡缪的衬衫遮挡住了，但还是让他觉得如芒刺背。那只手肆意地揉搓着他的前面，布料擦着他敏感的位置，虽然违背了他本身的意愿，可是他竟然逐渐硬了起来。

快停下来……他在心里想着，但只能调整自己的呼吸，默默承受着。那人的手指上下摩擦着，卡缪的呼吸逐渐加重，他用手捂住自己的嘴，把呻吟咽下去，但红晕已经慢慢爬到了他的脖子上。

什么时候到下一站……

别人有没有看到他这副模样。他不敢细想，低着头努力把自己的脸藏在头发后面。那只肆意的手动作变得更快了，黏糊糊的前液已经沾满了他的衣服，双腿也开始颤抖，只能拼命地依靠着车门，支撑着自己的重量。

“啊…………”

呻吟忍不住地跑了出来，在安静的车厢里额外响亮，卡缪睁大了眼睛，可是那人却毫不留情，热量已经冲晕了他的大脑，他仅凭着多年训练的意志强忍着保持清醒，让自己在高潮的边缘。他的双腿仿佛下一秒就要倒塌。

电车终于缓慢地停了下来，就在人员拥挤的那一刻，卡缪踉跄地挣脱了那人的束缚，无视着身边人埋怨的视线，终于随着人流挤了出去。


	5. stuck in wall 抹布缪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡缪被卡在墙里的故事 抹布缪 群p
> 
> 个人觉得不雷，就是有点搞笑
> 
> ps. 我回来了！在赶进度了！

今天在执行任务的时候，反叛军的埋伏比想象中的要多，到最后竟然变成了要带着偷回来的资料狂奔的局面。但逃出困境对卡缪来说只是轻而易举，毕竟他有女王陛下给他的魔法道具。那是一块被注入了魔法的精美怀表，正在他手里闪烁着。靠着这个道具的力量在墙之间穿梭的话，甩掉身后的那群追兵实在是游刃有余。可是他穿墙到一半的时候，竟然手一滑，把那个怀表给甩了出去，他的腰就这样被卡在了墙的中间。

他奋力伸出自己的手臂，但那个怀表正好掉在了他所能触碰到的范围之外，无论他如何伸展自己的身体，他的腰依旧被牢牢地卡在墙中，丝毫不能动弹。

身后逐渐传来了脚步声，那群人追了上来。一想到自己这样羞耻的姿态竟然被仇人看到，卡缪就更加奋力地挣扎起来，努力想把身后的人踢开，可是马上就有几双手按住了他的腿，禁锢了他的动作。

“喂！你们想要做什么？”

尽管如此大喊大叫了，墙后面也没有回应，不知是听不到还是刻意的无视。他只感觉到粗糙的手指按着他的肌肤，把他身体上的每一寸都抚摸了一遍，有一只手绕到了他的身前，把他的腰带给解开了，随即，他的裤子连带内裤被一起给扒了下来。

如果是搜查，那边根本没必要吧！

在震惊之余，一根潮湿的手指触碰到了他的后面，似乎刚被人用唾液润滑过，那手指略微粗暴地抚摸了几下他的穴口后，强行把指尖挤了进去。

卡缪猛地吸了一口气，他已经预料到那群人想做什么了，可是无论他怎么用力去敲那堵墙，身后的人都没有停手的意思，反而已经把第一个指关节伸了进去。灼烧感随着疼痛袭来，他的双腿被牢牢固定住，只能任由那人缓慢地侵犯自己的身体。

很快，一根手指变成了两根，疼痛和不适随着手指在他体内搅动，卡缪咬紧了牙关。这根本不算什么，目前主要的，就是把怀表拿回来。

他再次向前伸出手，用尽全身的力量。只要，用指尖钩到怀表的链子就可以了，再一下下——

“什么，伯爵大人¬没有这个道具就使用不出魔法吗？”

本来手指要触碰到的怀表被人一把抓起。几个反叛军绕了进来，站到了他的面前，一人挑起了那个怀表，在他眼前摇晃了一下，随即慢条斯理地把它收了起来。

“你们这些——”

卡缪刚要开口，却被身后突如其来的撕裂感打断了，和两根手指相比明显大得多的东西伴随着尖锐的疼痛突入了进来，进入的过程仿佛永无止尽，卡缪觉得浑身的力气仿佛都要被抽走一般，但在那群人的面前，他只能竭力用手臂支撑着自己的身体，努力不发出一丝声音。

身后的人不给他一丝喘息的时间，立刻开始了无情的侵入，只靠着唾液和前液的润滑，肆意地在他体内搅乱着，卡缪的指甲已经在墙上划出了印记，而那群人还依旧注视着他，仿佛他的苦难只是一个饭后的消遣节目。

突然间，一股无法解释的快感蹿了上来，让努力应付苦楚的他猝不及防，一声喘息顺着牙缝漏了出来，身后那人也发现了他片刻的松懈，特意对着刚才的位置发力了起来，卡缪的手再也支撑不住自己，只是克制住自己的呻吟就花费了所有的体力。

“别这样，得让我们好好欣赏才行。”

本来挡在他脸前的头发被人猛得拽住，他的头就这样被刚刚那人给提了起来，眼前的几个人似乎都在隐藏着笑意，甚至几乎每个都拿着自己的那根东西手淫着，真是连动物都不如。可是他眼中的仇恨似乎更加燃起了他们的兴致。

“别忘了，你的怀表还在我这里。如果求我的话，倒也不是不能还给你。”

“想都别想。”

卡缪挤出了这句话。快感似乎逐渐压了过来，他努力让自己的脸显现出冷漠的态度，可是他的思绪已经糊成一团，眼前那人把淌着前液的阴茎蹭到自己脸颊上，他也无暇顾及，有另外一个人走了过来，用力掐住了他的下巴，强迫他把嘴张开。

“如果你咬下去的话，就永远别想拿到怀表了。”

那咸腥的肉体滑了进去，堵住了他的咒骂以及呼吸，其他人也围了过来，在他的额头和脸颊上涂抹着前液，他的嘴被强迫打开，呻吟终于被释放了出来，在喉咙深处含糊不清地响着。

“伯爵大人喜欢这样，是不是？你们看他叫得多欢啊。”

身后的人加快了速度，他的前端也肿胀灼热，渴望着释放，可是却没人顾及他的快乐。他只能等着身前的人抽出时短暂地喘息，立刻又狠狠地被撞击，精液从嘴边淌了下来，和泪水混在了一起，身边的人在他身上摩擦着自己，液体润湿了他的衬衫，此刻，他只是想要释放。

身后的人终于在他体内射了出来，粘稠的体液顺着后穴滑下，没有了让人意识模糊的冲击，此刻脑内只剩下想要射精的欲望，还没等他想好要如何开口，另一个柱体再度贴到了他的后穴上。

“别以为这样就结束了，伯爵大人哟。”


	6. 伤痕 （非肉）卡缪春

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点伤肾，所以先写了这个
> 
> 只是甜甜的卡缪春，有私设
> 
> （克里斯扎德是春歌赋予卡缪的名字）

在清晨的柔光下，春歌细数着卡缪手臂上的伤痕。

有些很浅，只是粉嫩的一横，但是有些却是狰狞的，像被撕破了的油画，只是看着画布卷起的边角就觉得心疼，却又被勉强地拼凑在了一起，就这样愈合了。

虽然他说过，伤痕用魔法隐去后，一切都像是没有发生过，不要在意。可是，抚摸着皮肤上的痕迹，那在光滑手臂上突兀的触感，每一道都实实在在地诉说着过去的苦难。春歌实在是无法装作什么都没发生过，尤其是像现在这种不需要刻意用魔法隐藏自己的时候，伤痕就一股脑地冒了出来，仿佛是感情的倾泻。

她的指尖撩过那一道道伤痕，最终落在了他的肩膀上。卡缪正注视着她。

一开始，卡缪不想让她看到这一切。他的脸隐在毛巾里，沉默不语，直到手腕的痕迹微微露了出来，春歌才读懂他眼中的胆怯。她一点点地拉开了被单，那伤痕沿着手臂盘旋上去，想必单薄的睡衣下也布满了吧。

“就是因为会这样，才不想让你看到。”

当春歌的泪水浸湿了床单时，卡缪略微心疼地说。他笨拙地抚摸她的头，无助和愧疚却让眼泪涌出得更加厉害。

明明，当时应该是她来安慰他才对，可是现在卡缪前辈却不知所措起来。虽然之前就这么觉得了，可是那时的无用感让她更加下定了决心。

“我，要保护克里斯扎德。”

卡缪的冰蓝色眼睛看着她，突然笑出了声。

“突然之间怎么了？你不给我惹麻烦就足够了。”

“可是……！”

“……现在，就有好好地保护我了。”

卡缪轻轻地贴了过来，亲吻着她的脸颊。然后又得寸进尺地啄了啄她的嘴角，让她害羞地缩进了被子里。

“已经让我觉得很幸福了，不是吗？”

卡缪微笑着，是那充满了自信又坚定的笑容，融化了痛苦与迷茫，在阳光下无暇地闪耀着。

春歌忍不住伸手抱住了他，那冰凉又布满伤痕的身体，只有靠近时，才能发现是温暖柔软的。


End file.
